


Love Is Varied

by 1fanficsousuk1



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Smut, USUK - Freeform, Various Kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1fanficsousuk1/pseuds/1fanficsousuk1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various oneshots of our favorite otp doing the diddly.</p><p>I am going to hell.<br/>But so are you.<br/>Enjoy the porn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Work Me Up

"Hah... Arthur...."  
Alfred took in a harsh breath, face blazing red and chest rising heavily.  He looked ready to cry as he laid down on the bed, hands pressed into the sheets.  
"Fuck! Arthur!"

    It was all too ...weird. Alfred was normally the one to tease and dominate. He was an alpha after all, it was in his nature. But now, Arthur was the one being a god damn succubus! Arthur! His sweet, tame yet grumpy omega! Oh, how the tables had turned. And they had turned deliciously if Alfred had anything to say about it. 

    "You like that, don't you? You like it when I make you writhe in pleasure. Mm... My big, strong alpha... You love it when I make you scream."  
"Hah... S-slow down! I'm gonna..... If you keep--"  
"Now, now, darling, we wouldn't want that, would we?"

    Arthur stopped the movement of his hips grinding against the man below him. His smile was almost wicked. If he wasn't so turned on, Alfred would've been scared.  
"Holy shit..." Alfred panted, "Babe, what in the hell happened to you?!"  
"Less talking," Arthur scowled, leaning down to nip at Alfred's neck, "I'm horny as all hell and if you even think you're leaving this bedroom unscathed you're a fool." Alfred felt like he was going to explode. 

    It had all started earlier that evening. At first, Arthur was completely fine. They had went to Alfred's parents' house and the couple had a lovely time with the in-laws. Then in the middle of dinner, it all went down from there. Alfred nearly jumped out of his seat  when his husband's hand started to misbehave beneath the table. Luckily his parents had yet to notice. 

    Arthur looked completely innocent as his hand went straight to his husband's crotch. He smiled, watching Alfred squirm. Alfred nearly shrieked when Arthur pulled down his zipper. The poor man was red as a cherry.  
"A-Arthur!" He leaned in and whispered harshly in his husband's ear.  
Arthur's hand moved in circular motions over Alfred's crotch.   
"Alfred, when we get home I'm going to ride you so hard we're both going to have bruises."  
"Ah...D-Did your heat come early?"  
"No... But I'm already soaked..."  
Oh mother of god was Alfred mortified and turned on at the same time. 

    It had been a nightmare getting home without getting in an accident. Arthur couldn't seem to keep his hands out of Alfred's pants. Now, Alfred found himself completely attacked by his loving omega. He was stark naked and Arthur was fully taking advantage of the opportunity to mess with him. Alfred could tell he was going to be sore and covered in marks the next morning. 

    "I wonder how much my alpha can take.." Arthur murmured, looking lustily down at his mate. He was such a tease! Alfred let out a moan as Arthur began to kiss down his chest. Those cold hands ran all along his body, on the contours of his chest, the dips of his thighs... Arthur especially liked Alfred's thighs and this became apparent from the open-mouthed kisses he began to trail all over them.

    Alfred wanted nothing more than to pin him down, to claim Arthur as his all over again and fuck him till the man was nothing but a crying, screaming mess. It was slow torture, watching Arthur climb back up his body and slam his hips up against his with no mercy. The omega chuckled at Alfred's apparent struggle.

    "Okay... Artie, that's enough."  
Alfred said as firmly as he could, though it was quite difficult in the given situation. The omega's instincts fired into action at the sense of his frustrated alpha. Arthur immediately paused.  
The next thing he knew, Arthur was slammed onto the mattress. Alfred smirked above him.  
"It's my turn to have fun, baby. I'm going to fuck you senseless."  
That sounded excellent.  He wasted no time in gentle caresses or words.  
"Hands and knees." He ordered.  
Arthur immediately obeyed. 

   Alfred lined himself up and penetrated slowly until he was completely in.  
"You okay, babe?"  
Arthur nodded, loving the feeling of being filled by his mate. The twinge of pain only excited him further. He just wished Alfred would hurry up.  
"I'm not going easy on you."  
Alfred bent over the omega, his warm chest meeting Arthur's back.  
With no warning, the alpha pulled back and thrusted back in, admiring the small moan Arthur cried. He took it as a sign not to hold back and this made him very happy. After all, he did have a lesson to teach his unruly omega. 

    "Oh fuck, Alfred!"  
Arthur gasped as Alfred began to thrust harshly. The grip on his omega's hips tightened.  
"You like that, don't you? When I make you moan in ecstasy and beg for my cock? Oh, Artie. My beautiful little omega... You love it when I fill you so nicely."  
"A-Alfred!"  
Arthur moaned loudly when Alfred hit the spot inside him that made him see stars. Alfred smirked, grinding into it while Arthur nearly screamed. 

"How much can my omega take? I wonder how long it'll be before you break."  
Alfred nibbled on the smaller man's ear as he whispered dirty little promises in his ear. The omega could do nothing but writhe and whine in absolute ecstasy as Alfred's pace quickened. All of a sudden his hips stopped completely. Just as Arthur was about to complain he was turned on his back.  
"I want you to look at me while I fuck you." Alfred hissed as he thrusted back in with no mercy.  
"Damn tease... What makes you think... You'd ever be in control?"  
Arthur would've loved to slap the cocky alpha, but the steely look in those gem-like blues said it all. 

    Arthur had really done it this time. And now he was about to get to fucking of his life by his dominant alpha. Secretly, Arthur made a mental note to rile Alfred up more often.


	2. Anything For My Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse AU  
> Alfred and Arthur finally take the next step...becoming mates.  
> Super fluffy and feelsy.

The room was dark except for the glow of tea lights all over the room. It was soft, romantic, and the faint smell of roses was present in the air. Arthur felt like he was melting. The gentle caress of hands on his pale, sensitive skin sent the blond into pleasant shivers, all at the hands of Arthur's loving alpha.

Alfred smiled down at him lovingly, innocently. He looked way too innocent for what he was currently doing. Arthur jolted when a wave of pleasure shot down his spine, causing the latter to breathe more heavily.  
"Did I get it, honey?" Alfred asked.  
"Y-yes, you hit the s-spot again.." Arthur could only whine a breathy moan as those two calloused fingers rubbed gently into his prostate.  
"Fuck, there! Right there!"  
Alfred took the hint, making Arthur press farther into his lap. 

It had been a nice surprise, Alfred renting a room at this expensive hotel for a surprise get away. He had planned it all out, ordered them room service, massaged the omega's back, and now, Arthur was being cherished slowly on top of the satin sheets. He was stretched across Alfred's lap on his stomach, gasping and writhing in pleasure from Alfred's unmerciful slow place of stretching him. What a wonderful way to spend his heat. 

"Alfred- oh god - how long do you-ah do that again - plan on ... Mnn.. doing thisss?  
Alfred didn't change his pace, slowly driving Arthur to madness.  
"I wanna cherish you, babe. Tonight is all about you."  
Arthur practically wailed when Alfred hit the spot again.  
"Wow, you're already wet. There's slick all over you."  
"Alfred please.."  
"Is that what you really want, babe?"  
"Y-yes..."  
"Okay." Alfred smiled warmly as Arthur crawled to the middle of the bed, barely able to crawl.  
After a few preparations, they were ready to go.  
"Is this position okay?" Alfred asked.  
"Y-yes... ahn! Alfred!!"  
"Shh... It's okay sweetheart. I'll start now, okay?"  
"Please..."  
"Okay hun, just breathe."

The omega shook with impatience and throbbing need as his boyfriend leaned above him. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. He focused on taking a few deep breaths as Alfred slicked himself up.

"Alright. Hold my hand, baby. We'll do this together. Are you still sure you want this?"  
Arthur nodded, intertwining their fingers shakily.  
"I-I want this, Alfred... M-Mate me... Make me yours..."  
Alfred felt his alpha instincts surging. His heart felt like it was about to burst.  
"I love you, Arthur."  
"I love you too--"  
The omega keened as a white hot sensation burned through his body. Alfred leaned down, kissing Arthur passionately as their bodies joined, gasping into the omega's mouth. He pulled away once he was all the way in, and with a blush looked down at the whining omega.  
"You okay, babe?"  
"Ahn... K-keep moving..."

Alfred thrusted his hips slowly, feeling even more aroused at the moans escaping his lover's lips.  
"A-Al!"  
Arthur jolted in ecstasy as Alfred hit the spot that made him see stars.  
"Does it feel good?"  
"Oh god... Alfred, faster..."  
The alpha obliged immediately, moaning lowly at the heat surrounding him. It felt like heaven, the friction and warmth and the smell of wanton omega. Slick rubbed onto Alfred's thighs and the alpha was extremely turned on. Every fiber in his being was telling him to thrust harder, to fill the omega completely, but Alfred refused. He wanted to make this last. It was special. They were finally going to mate one another. 

With a smile, Alfred met his lips with Arthur's.  
"I love you, Artie."  
"Ah! Al-fred!"  
"F-Fuck!" Alfred growled, increasing his pace slightly.  
"A-Alfred! I-I love you..."  
"I love you too..."  
"M-Mate me.."  
"Arthur, I--"  
"Mate me! Ah! Alfred!"  
"Are you--"  
"I'm damn sure! Now mate me!"  
Alfred laughed.  
"Alright, Artie."

He let his alpha instincts take over, and began to slam into the moaning omega.  
"A-Al... Oh god... I-It feels so good.."  
"Hah... I know honey... Are you almost there?"  
"Y-yessss.... Fuck!" Arthur cried after a sharp thrust.  
Alfred moved his hips relentlessly as the omega squeezed his hand.  
"Ah...me too..."

Arthur wrapped his legs and free hand around Alfred's back, nails digging into the flesh. The alphas name rolled off his lips like a prayer, increasing in volume as he came nearer to his finish.  
"I-I'm close, Al..."  
"Me too ... sweetheart." Alfred panted, thrusting hard.  
"A-Alfred!"  
The alpha thrusted one more time before both of them climaxed, sinking his teeth into the crook of his omega's neck to claim his territory.

Arthur screamed loudly, thrashing around in pain in pleasure as Alfred rode out their orgasm, licking his wound clean. Alfred pulled away as Arthur began to panic as the knot started to form.  
"Sweetheart, hey, it's alright, calm down."  
"Alfred, it feels weird..."  
"I know honey, it'll pass soon."  
Alfred rubbed Arthur's face gently, kissing his cheek as tears began to leak from Arthur's green eyes.  
"We're finally together now, sweetheart. We're mates."  
"A-Alfred..."  
The alpha slowly rolled onto his back, allowing Arthur to lay comfortably on top of him while they waited for the knot to dissipate.  
"Shhh, I know, honey, I know." Alfred whispered, rubbing soothing motions onto Arthur's hips and lower back. 

"We're finally mates." Arthur said with a smile, and wrapped his arms around Alfred's torso.  
"Yes we are." Alfred smiled back.  
There was a comfortable silence in which the two kissed, cried, and held tightly to each other, in awe of what had just occurred. It was sweet, unreal, beautiful and everything both had ever wanted. Deep down, the alpha knew just how much his omega meant to him. And the omega meant the world.


	3. #1 Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred comes home to a big surprise...
> 
> Sports smut!
> 
> (Part 2 coming soon)

Alfred had never expected for the evening to turn out so ...favorable. He had got home from work, hung his coat by the door, and dropped his suitcase. After a long, stressful day he had only expected to crawl into bed, kiss his boyfriend goodnight, and drift off to a deep sleep. But no. His plans had took a complete one-eighty.

    "Welcome home, darling." Arthur purred as Alfred walked through the bedroom door.

"A-Arthur?!"

The Brit smirked as his lover began to blush fiercely. He was sprawled across  the bed, laying seductively on his stomach in nothing but Alfred's football jersey and a little black thong. Alfred gulped, eyes grazing over the curves of Arthur's body and his plump bottom. 

"I got lonely while you were away," Arthur pouted, "Meanie. Leaving your lover all alone with no one to hold them..."

"Ah... I'm–I'm sorry, Artie. I'm home now." Alfred managed to say through his bewilderment. It wasn't often Arthur came onto him in such a ...creative way.

The Brit puffed out his lip. Pouting in a way only he could manage– sexy and cute at the same time. Alfred could feel all his blood beginning to rush to the groin. 

"Well, are you going to something about it? Or, are you just going sit on the sidelines and watch me score a touch down all by myself?"

    No way in hell was he going to let that happen. With a smirk, Alfred decided to play along with Arthur's little games.

"Play your defense right, and baby, you'll be seeing fireworks."

"Fireworks? Why don't you walk on over, water boy, and we'll see just how good that endurance is."

Oh. Alfred liked the sound of that. So that's just what he did, and he climbed onto the mattress, straddling the backs of Arthur's thighs. Oh, what a sweet view. That little round bottom and hips he loved to squeeze. The thought of Arthur in his clothing did funny things to his heart... as well as his dick.

"I have enough stamina for the both of us babe. And I hope you're ready for a workout."

"Show me what you got," Arthur smirked, "Mr. Big Bad Football player."

"Oh, baby," Alfred whispered back hotly against his ear, "When I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but my number one fan."


	4. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff that slowly turns into smut. Here ya go.  
> Newlywed dorks au

Footsteps pounded throughout the apartment, crashing onto the kitchen tiles and wooden floors. The newlyweds ran around the apartment chasing each other with fits of laughter and giddy smiles. Alfred was faster though, and had cornered Arthur into the bedroom.

"Love, stop it please..."

"Love..."

"Love!"

    Arthur let out a giggle as Alfred pinned him to the bed.

"Say it."

"N-Noooahhhhhhahahaha!" The Brit burst into laughter as Alfred's fingers tickled his sides.

"A-Al!"

"Say it, Artie!"

"N-Noooo!" 

"Say it!"

"S-Stop that, I-AHAHAHA!!"

    Alfred's hands moved down to Arthur's stomach— his most ticklish spot. Arthur was on the verge of tears, laughing along with Alfred as he struggled for freedom. 

"C'mon, Artie. You gotta say say it or else I'm not stopping."

"A-Alfred!"

"Say it."

"F-Fine! Fine! I love you, Alfred!"

    Alfred stopped his motions and giggled as he kissed Arthur's lips. 

"I love you too, baby."

****

    Arthur blushed as Alfred rolled over beside him and grabbed a hold of his waist from behind.

"You're affectionate today..."

"Hm... Yeah..." Alfred hummed as he trailed kisses up and down Arthur's cheek. 

    Arthur closed his eyes, sighing in content at the sweet feeling. A calloused hand rubbed gentle circles on his hip, and the kisses trailed down to Arthur's neck.

"It's supposed to rain tomorrow," Arthur murmured, feeling mushy and not sure of what to talk about.

"Yeah?" Alfred asked gently between kisses, "Well, we'll just have to stay inside together."

    Arthur laughed, reaching his arm back to brush through Alfred's hair.

"I thought you'd want to play in the puddles."

"Only if it's with you babe."

    Arthur smiled brightly, and turned around in Alfred's arms to face him.

"I'll always be with you." Arthur said softly, and put his arms around Alfred's neck. 

    The next thing he knew they were kissing. Arthur smiled into the kiss, letting Alfred stroke his lower back.

"Mm... I love...you.." He whispered between the moments their lips touched. 

Arthur felt himself giggle.

"You've told me that three times today."

"Yeah, and your point is..?" Alfred smirked.

"Nothing," Arthur sighed contently, "Just that I love you too. Very much."

"Good..." 

    Alfred was back to kissing him again and slowly, Arthur felt himself be rolled onto his back and Alfred climb on top. The American leaned down then, to press a kiss more chaste to his husband's forehead. Arthur smiled in return and did the same to Alfred.

"Arthur," Alfred whispered yearningly, "Is it alright if I... Can we... Ah..." 

    He blushed. 

    Arthur paused, confused but quickly caught on to what Alfred was asking. It was cute, really. Alfred was still shy about sexual matters, they both were, (Alfred more so than Arthur). They had waited until marriage, unbeknownst to popular belief. It was more special that way to them. Their wedding night-- still fresh in their minds from two months ago-- was the first and last time they had sex. And now, both of them could feel the desire to do so again.

"You want to... h--have sex?" 

"...y-yeah... I mean, if you want to."

    Arthur reddened as he watched Alfred search him for a negative response. The American looked nervous.

"Come here, darling." Arthur mumbled fondly.

    Alfred fell down into his arms, enjoying Arthur's slow parade of kisses on his cheek and forehead. 

"Of course I want to. But do you think you're ready?"

Alfred laughed nervously. 

"If you are..."

"I'm ready, darling. Make love to me."

Alfred grasped his lover's hand. 

"Alright, honey."

***

    With a shaky start, Arthur and Alfred found themselves as one. It took a couple tries and about twenty minutes until things got comfortable and pleasurable. But soon enough, Alfred was moaning, thrusting into Arthur with a pleasured gasp. 

"Oh fuck! Arthur...Arthur...." 

"Ahhh..." The older blonde panted, wrapping his legs around Alfred's hips. 

    It didn't feel extremely good on Arthur's side of the ordeal, mostly on part of Alfred's lack of experience. But after a long while, Alfred finally thrust straight into Arthur's soft spot. Arthur gasped loudly as the pleasure burned through his entire body. 

"Did I get it?" Alfred asked in awe.

"Y-yes! Oh god Alfred, keep doing that!" 

Alfred took the hint, grinding against the spot as Arthur lost control of his voice and body in ecstasy. 

"Oh god, Alfred! Don't st–ohhhh– don't stop..."

 

"A-Artie... I don't think I'm–F-Fuck! Arthur..." He moaned lowly, rubbing his husbands hips as he thrusted in sloppily. 

"It's–it's okay, love," Arthur panted feverishly, "you can cum. Cum for me, darling."

    Alfred's pace quickened as he thrust hard into Arthur a few more times before losing himself completely. He came with a loud cry, rocking his hips to ride out the orgasm. Arthur moaned, watching in awe at how stunning his husband looked when he was lost to pleasure; how his messy blond hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, the red of his cheeks and the flex of his thighs. 

    Alfred crashed into the older man's arms, unable to speak while the pangs of euphoria racked his body and his breath began to stabilize. Arthur held him close, carding his fingers through his hair until Alfred regained some consciousness.

"You're still hard. I'm sorry..." He mumbled apologetically.

"No need for sorries, love." Arthur kissed his forehead. 

"I feel guilty having all the pleasure, though. Can I help?" 

    Arthur felt all the breath leave his lungs as those blue eyes searched his lovingly for a response. He melted right then and there.

"Alright."

 

    Alfred smiled took a seat beside Arthur on the bed. He motioned the latter on his lap– Arthur obeyed– and once they were comfortable, Alfred took ahold of his husband's hardness, slowly beginning to move his hand up and down. Arthur made a small noise and gripped his husband's arm. It felt way too good and as Alfred began to kiss up and down Arthur's neck, the Brit knew he wasn't going to last.

"A-Ah! Can you go...faster?"

    Obeying, Alfred moved up and down the shaft at a quicker pace, thumbing the head to make Arthur cry out. He could feel the blond begin to shake on top of him, and lovingly, he licked at Arthur's neck. 

"Alfred.... Alfred....Alfred!"

   The name fell off Arthur's lips like a prayer, increasing in volume as Arthur got closer. A few minutes more of kissing, biting, and teasing was all Arthur needed to reach his climax with a scream of his husband's name. Alfred kissed him, paying very little attention to the sticky fluid on his hand. He made sure Arthur felt loved as he came down from the high. A few minutes later, he came to.

"T-That was excellent, love..." He breathed, snuggling into Alfred's chest.

"You think so?" Alfred asked in disbelief.

"Mm...yes. I think we're improving."

Both laughed in each other's arms. 

"Hey Artie?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's stay inside tomorrow."

"But what about the puddles?"

"I'd rather stay in bed with you."

"And..?"

"Improve our preformance."

Arthur blushed. 

"I've created a monster."


	5. Adventurous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is determined to bottom no matter what. First time. Requested UKUS!

Arthur really had tried to talk Alfred out of it. But of course, the latter didn't listen and insisted anyways. It seemed like a good idea at first— but then, Alfred started to realize that perhaps he... had been a bit wrong. It ended in a spectacle, Alfred getting too scared and grabbing onto Arthur for dear life. He sobbed. Arthur tried his best to comfort the poor man, and even offered to switch positions. But Alfred— stubborn as he is— refused. 

"Don't push yourself, love. I'm perfectly fine switching."

"No, Artie. I wanna do this."

Alfred looked up with wet eyes and squeezed his boyfriend securely. 

"I'm sure. One more try."

Arthur thought for a moment, brushing Alfred's cheek fondly, he didn't want to see Alfred cry again. But Alfred was determined. And when he got that way, there was no stopping him. 

"Alright, darling. But if it's too much, you tell me and we'll stop."

"Okay. Thank you, babe." Alfred smiled and dragged Arthur down for a kiss.

It was slow and sensual as both tried desperately to convey their love and trust to each other. Arthur's hands ran softly over Alfred's chest and lowered to his hips.

"Arthur... I'm ready now."

With a blush, the honey-blond gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek. The Brit moved back, smiling fondly at his lover below him.

"Alright, darling."

"What do I do?"

"Lay on your stomach, please."

Alfred did as Arthur asked. 

"Alright, now this is going to be awkward, but it's the easiest position for a first time bottom. Can you raise your hips for me?"

Alfred nodded and got into position, cringing as he stuck his ass out and laid his top half flat against the mattress.

"Holy shit," He laughed mostly from his jumbled nerves, "This is embarrassing."

"I know, love," Arthur said sympathetically, "but this way it won't hurt as much."

"Yeah... Thanks, Artie. Can we start?"

"Yes. Just let me get out some things."

Setting one hand on Alfred's lower back to keep the man calm, Arthur grabbed a medium black box from the bedside drawer.

"You're getting out the toys?" Alfred asked confusedly.

"We won't use anything too harsh," Arthur promised as he dug through the container, "It'll feel good."

Alfred nodded.

"Okay. You better not hurt me though, or I'll remember that the next time I'm on top." 

"I'm not going to hurt you, poppet, I swear. Though realistically, it isn't going to feel marvelous the first twenty-five or so minutes."

"I trust you..."

"Good. Now, if I may, I need to prepare you."

"Okay."

Alfred looked back to see Arthur smile reassuringly. He nodded and watched the Brit pull out a tall bottle of lube and a large cock ring.

"Ok, I get the lube. But why that thing?"

"I bought us a new one. This one vibrates." Arthur grinned mischievously.

"You really are a pervert. What does that have to do with me?"

"Yes, but I'm your pervert, dearest. Now turn around and let me put it on you." 

Alfred raised an eyebrow. 

"Trust me, you'll love it."

Alfred cast a doubtful look.

"You and your kinky ideas." He grumbled, and flipped onto his back. 

"You may act like you don't fancy them," Arthur purred as he crawled on top of the American, "but you're hard again."

Arthur smirked as he reached down to grab Alfred's erect cock, and stroked the shaft with his palm.

"Does the idea of me filling you turn you on? The idea of me making you scream and whimper? Oh darling, I'm going to make you cry in pleasure. Is that what you want?"

"Y-es...oh fuck!" Alfred moaned as Arthur thumbed the head of his cock.

With a smirk, Arthur stopped his motions and grabbed the ring from the bed. He turned around and slowly slid the thin black ring down to the base of Alfred's thick cock. Alfred keened as the ring began to vibrate, sending sparks of pleasure through his entire body.

"Ah....Ah!"

"Does it feel good, love?" Arthur asked, feeling very aroused at the sight of his writhing lover. 

Alfred could only nod. Arthur smiled, and leaned down to drown out the man's moans with a kiss.

"Turn for me, darling. I won't make you wait any longer."

With a shaky breath, Alfred did as he was asked and faced the previous way; upper body pinned to the mattress and lower arched in the air. It was embarrassing and he couldn't help but blush.

Arthur finally got to work. Hearing Alfred make small noises in response to the vibrations turned Arthur on, but he forced himself to be patient. He opened up the lube, poured a sizable amount in his hand warned it up in his palms.

He took a second to marvel at the curves of Alfred's backside. His broad shoulders and back. Not to forget about that plump booty that Arthur worshipped and adored.

"Alright, now don't be frightened, love. I'm going to prepare you. It might sting a little but I promise it will feel good soon. Tell me if its too much."

"O-okay, Artie..." Alfred managed to stutter.

Arthur nodded.

"I love you, Alfred." 

"I love you...too." 

Carefully, Arthur brought two fingers to Alfred's entrance, coating the area in lube. Alfred jolted at the feeling as Arthur rubbed slow circles, helping his lover get used to the sensation. The vibrations and the feel of Arthur's fingers were almost too much for poor Alfred.

"Arthur, can we hurry this up already?"

"Eager are we?" Arthur smirked, and pressed a finger to Alfred's entrance.

"It feels...weird."

"It will at first, love. Try to relax."

Alfred took a few deep breaths as Arthur poured more lube over Alfred's entrance. 

"Okay now I'm going to use my fingers. It's going to hurt at first but you need to stay calm. Can you do that for me, poppet?"

"Y-yeah. I'm ready." 

"Okay. One...Two...Th—"

"Ahh! Fuck!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah...hah...k-keep going.."

Arthur moved his finger deeper, slowly sliding it back and forward. Alfred was extremely tight and Arthur was trying his best to loosen him. It was obvious Alfred was hurting. Arthur knew exactly how it felt. Apologetically, he gave Alfred's lower back a kiss and reached around with his other hand to turn up the setting on the cock ring. The vibrations would help distract his lover from the pain and apparently it began to work right away when Alfred gasped, tightening his grip on the headboard. 

"Oh god... Arthur..."

The Brit smirked, very much liking the sound of his name on his keening boyfriend's lips. He took it as a sign to continue and began to thrust his finger in and out of Alfred slowly, watching for signs of distress. So far there were none. Alfred became relatively quiet and all Arthur could hear was the low hum of the vibrator, shaky breaths, and the occasional cry or moan.

When he was loose enough, Arthur applied more lube and then added another finger. Alfred hissed at the stretch.

"How are you doing, love? Do you need a break? Do you want to stop?"

"N-No... It... It's getting better." Alfred mumbled against the pillow.

Arthur increased the pace slightly, curling his fingers against Alfred's inner walls until—

"Fuck! Arthur—oh god— do that again!"

Arthur repeated his actions, watching Alfred thrust back his hips to meet the thrusts of Arthur's fingers against his prostate. It was still a bit sore but it felt so good, Alfred suddenly changed his tune about this whole bottoming business.

"Arthur...I need your   
c-cock..now." He gasped impatiently, thighs beginning to shake. 

The Brit's blood boiled.   
"Fuck... Hold on, poppet." He panted, trying to breathe and scooted back to grab a condom from the bedside drawer. 

Arthur was stopped when he felt commotion on the bed and a grip on his forearm. 

"No condom tonight," Alfred panted, "I want to ride you bare."

"But it might—"

"I don't care if it hurts... I want to feel you."

Oh hot damn, Arthur was going to explode. Alfred looked so serious, all the words were took from Arthur's mouth and he barely knew what was happening as he was pushed hard onto the mattress and straddled. 

Alfred breathed hard, grabbing the bottle of lube with lust-filled blue eyes.

"Love, don't push yourself." Arthur said, concerned.

"I...I'm fine, Artie. I want this. I want you."

Arthur moaned as Alfred slicked up his member. The lube bottle lay long forgotten on the floor. 

"Oh god... Alfred, I love you."

"I love you too, Artie. Hold my hand."

And that's just what Arthur did as his lover took him in with a loud cry. It was painful, excruciatingly so, but Alfred remembered to breathe, pausing when he was sheathed to the base. 

"A-Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah... Fuck this hurts. You ass, I'm not talking to you after this." Alfred pouted.

"I'm sorry, darling. Thank you so much for doing this for me. Your bravery will be well reciprocated. I'll do anything you want after this. Promise." Arthur bribed, rubbing Alfred's back.

"Anything, huh? You'll be sorry you said that." Alfred smirked.

"Yes, yes. But why don't we focus at the task at hand. Are you ready?" 

"Mm.. Y-Yeah..." Experimentally, Alfred moved his hips.

Arthur let out a moan at the heat surrounding his cock. He tried not to lose himself to the pleasure, looking up at his lover's face while his free hand rubbed up and down Alfred's thigh soothingly.

"T-Take your time, love." 

"It hurts like hell," Alfred laughed breathily.

"Sorry..." Arthur smiled sheepishly.

Alfred took a deep breath and pulled off of Arthur before slowly sinking back down. The sounds Arthur began to make was music to Alfred's ears. He began to thrust up and down repeatedly, getting used to the sensation.

"F-Fuck, Alfred..."

"Ahhh...."

Arthur grabbed the latter's hip, encouraging Alfred to keep going. The honey-blond panted as he bounced on Arthur's lap, gasping and moaning. 

"Ohhh... A-Arthur... A-Arthur!" Alfred let out a loud yelp as Arthur's cock stroked against his prostate. The Brit's eyes widened, knowing he had found the spot. Now, Alfred was riding him like his life depended on it. 

"Oh, f-fuck." Arthur gasped.

Alfred was keening in pleasure at the new feeling. The vibrations on his cock were too much, and growing exhausted from moving so much he stopped his actions to catch his breath.

"Arthur... The ring... I-It..."

The blond snapped out from his euphoria, and sat up with a worried look. 

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, love, I forgot! Are you alright?" 

"Yeah... No problem, Artie. Just take it off please?"

"Of course." Catching his breath, Arthur turned off the ring and carefully slipped it off of his boyfriend.

"You look worn out, darling."

"Yeah. My thighs burn like hell from all the work."

"Care if I take over then?" Arthur asked, rubbing Alfred's thighs apologetically. 

"Hm... Sounds hot. Okay." Alfred smiled back.

"Alright, bend over for me?"

"You bet."

****  
Soon, Arthur was thrusting into Alfred relentlessly, grinding into his prostate and making the American scream. 

"Oh fuck! Arthur!"

"Cum for me, darling."

"Arthur! Oh god... I-It feels so good.."

Arthur increased his pace, pounding his lover into the mattress as their moans got louder. 

"Arthur I'm gonna..."

"M-Me too, love!"

It didn't take long before they both climaxed with a scream. Arthur panted harshly, and slowly eased himself out of Alfred. They both collapsed onto the mattress, catching their breath. Alfred was a bit emotional, clinging to Arthur while trying to process what had just happened. Arthur slowly came back down from his haze of pleasure.

"Are you alright, Alfred? How do you feel?"

"I'm okay, just sore as fuck. Thanks. God, even though it felt good, I don't know how you do it all the time." 

"I actually like bottoming. But it is a hassle." 

"I'll say...my ass is going to hurt so bad tomorrow." Alfred groaned. 

Arthur chuckled, and leaned over to kiss Alfred's cheek.

"Don't worry, darling. I'll take care of you."

"You better," Alfred grumbled, "Or It's no sex until further notice."

Arthur's face turned from adoration to shock and agony.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Serious."

"You can't just—"

"Watch me."

Damn. Arthur would have to wait on his lover hand and foot the next day. But if it meant having another round of mind-blowing sex in the future, he do anything Alfred wanted.


	6. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny! Arthur and Wolf! Alfred during mating season. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Requested

"Ohhh..."

"You like that, little rabbit?"

"Yes..."

The sounds of sex filled the alleyway as two figures moved in the dark. No one was around but Arthur was almost entirely sure anyone within a twenty mile radius could hear his shouting. He just couldn't help himself. It felt way too good, so much so he found himself gasping and moaning while he was pushed face first against a brick wall.

"How cute..."

The rabbit jolted as a sharp tooth played along his neck. He moaned loudly when the wolf's fat cock hit a sensitive spot inside him. 

"Ahnn! F-Fuck!"

"Mm... Rabbits are so cute during mating season," The canine gasped, "You're so desperate and horny and willing to take my cock—" 

The wolf's blue eyes went down to Arthur's plump rear that was taking in his cock so nicely.

"How many times do you think you could go? You're aching for my cum aren't you? Say it."

He thrusted his hips sharply, making Arthur whine. The bunny's body was way hypersensitive due to his heat and every thrust felt like heaven. At this point he was desperate for release. 

"Y-yes," He cried, "F-Fill me! Please! I need to... I need to—AHN!" 

The wolf smirked when he hit the spot again, and this time he held the rabbit closer, thrusting harder and rougher. The rabbit went crazy, nearly convulsing.

"I'm close! Oh fuck, harder! Fuck me harder!"

And that's just what the wolf did. Arthur came with a scream, gripping the wall tightly as they both came down from their high. His mind only returned when the haze of pleasure was gone. His ache and need to mate would return shortly after. He looked back at the wolf with unease when he started to gather his things. 

"Where do you think you're going bunny?" The stranger asked.

"Home. It's been good but I don't normally have sex with strangers and I want to go where it's safe."

"Mm... I don't think you wanna do that." The beast called back.

"And why's that?"

"Another wolf will just eat you up and it won't be me."

"I'll take my chances," Arthur snapped back, "I'm not afraid of wolves... But if you want to shag in my apartment, that'd be just fine with me."

"Oh, baby, you got a deal. What's your name by the way?"

"Arthur."

"I'm Alfred. Remember that. You'll be screaming it later."


	7. Cuddling Naked

The bedroom was in many ways a sanctuary for Arthur Kirkland. It was where he could feel completely safe, loved, and at peace. He could retreat into his lover’s arms and forget all about the worries and stresses of a hard day’s work. He could fall apart completely, expose every shattered piece and be vulnerable without the fear of criticism or rejection. And sometimes, like anyone, he needed to break. So with bated breath, that’s just what Arthur did.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Alfred. I just… can’t…”

“No... No, Arthur, it’s okay, really. Are you okay? What happened, babe?”

Arthur let out a shaky sigh, hugging his knees against his chest as he leaned against the headboard in a ball. He could feel his lover’s blue eyes, glancing worriedly from beside him. Arthur couldn’t help but feel terrible about the whole thing. It was all his fault. Alfred had been looking forward to some alone time all week and so had he and then… He freaked out just before things got good. Arthur felt panicky, uncomfortable in his own skin, and it made him overly-sensitive. Before he could stop it, tears began to stream down his face. His shoulders shook and with a loud sob, Arthur let himself cry. 

“Arthur?” His lover asked in saddened shock, “Arthur honey? Oh no… Baby, Baby come here…” 

Alfred latched onto Arthur as the man fell reluctantly into his arms, curling against his chest and squeezing Alfred tight. He wailed into the American’s strong chest, feeling sick to his stomach with grief as he let it all out. Alfred rubbed his boyfriend’s back soothingly, whispering sweet words to calm the other down. His heart ached as he watched him.

“Arthur, sweetheart,” Alfred whispered, “Let it all out. It’s okay.”

“I-I’m sorry… I’m sorry, Alfred… I just…”

“Oh god, did I upset you, hun?”

“No…”

“You can tell me, Artie,” Alfred said gently, “What’s wrong, baby?”

It took several minutes until Arthur’s sobs had reduced to sniffles. The warmth of Alfred’s bare skin was massively comforting and Arthur couldn’t help but tangle his legs with the other’s. Shyly, he looked up.

“A-Alfred,” He mumbled, “Do you… find me attractive anymore?”

The American looked dumbfounded.

“Wh-What? Artie, what--”

“Do you find me attractive?” Arthur asked again, more weakly. 

“Of course I do, babe! Are you crazy? You’re perfect!”

“You’re lying…”

“No I’m not! Have you looked in a mirror lately? You’re hot and cute and sexy and do I have to keep--”

“Alfred, please stop trying to make me feel better.” Arthur murmured dismally.

“I’m not,” Alfred said in a serious tone, “Honey, I love everything about you and you are ridiculously attractive. Seriously, it should be illegal. For starters, you have a rockin’ personality and a body to match. You are sexy without even trying. Your hips make me see stars,” Alfred slid a calloused hand over the soft skin of Arthur's hip causing the man to shiver.

“Not to mention your tummy is cute and good for kisses,” The hand rubbed over Arthur’s stomach gently and traveled up over a sensitive nipple.

“You’re chest is irresistible for leaving hickies.”

Arthur let out a small moan.

“Alfred--”

“And I love how sensitive you neck is…”

“Alfred--”

“Oh man, your thighs make me absolutely crazy.” Alfred sighed, stroking his hand on the inside of one creamy thigh, “I could love on these all day. Wrap them around my waist or face and I’ll die a happy man.”

Arthur couldn’t help but let out a laugh. 

“And my second favorite,” Alfred smiled mischievously, “the booty.”

Arthur yelped when his lover gave a cheek a tiny slap. 

“Alfred!”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

Arthur rolled his eyes.

“See? You are perfect, Artie. Please don’t think anything different. “

“Thank you, love. You made me feel better in your own twisted way.”

“And did it work?”

“Strangely, yes.”

“Awesome. Now, I think someone needs a little cuddling.”

“And kisses.” Arthur chimed.

“And really good sympathy sex?”

“Always. But cuddling first.”

With a happy smile, Alfred placed the Englishman on top of him and wrapped his arms around Arthur’s lower back. The couple kissed slowly, cherishing the feel and warmth of each other’s skin. Arthur pulled away after awhile.

“What’s wrong?” Alfred asked.

“It’s kind of hard to be all sappy and romantic when your dick is digging into my thigh.”

“Not my fault you’re so hot,” Alfred sighed, then smirked slyly, “So anyways, what do you think the chances are of those thighs framing my face tonight?”

“Very likely if you cuddle me some more.”

“Yessss!”

Alfred smiled giddily, and so did Arthur. They couldn't help but break into laughter afterwards,


	8. Rough, Biting & Scratching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...really kinky.
> 
> sounding, intercrural, and rough fucking...
> 
> im a sinner  
> a filthy sinner  
> see u all in hell ya kinky fucks

Alfred was steaming mad by the time Arthur had finished speaking. They were in an argument, one of which both of them couldn’t remember it’s cause, and pressing on every single one of each other’s buttons. That sharp tongue of Arthur’s was slicing into Alfred like a knife and now the poor lad was about to combust. But it was too late. Arthur had said what he had said and there was no taking it back. Sometimes anger brought out the ugly truth when Arthur was involved. 

“You don’t think I’m good enough? Is that it?” Alfred asked daringly, “You seemed to think differently when we were fucking last night.”

Arthur took the hostility in his boyfriend’s voice as a challenge. Grudgingly he decide to hit the American where it hurt the most: his pride. And Alfred was extremely touchy when it came to his reputation in the bedroom. 

“You can’t work a microwave, let alone make me orgasm. Don’t act so smug.”

Alfred paused, eyes widening in shock and hurt. 

“Take… Take that back! You’re lying, Arthur!”

The Englishman sneered, extremely pissed off, and decided to get everything off his chest. Green eyes narrowed, and with both hands on his hips, Arthur didn’t hold back. 

“You rush through foreplay, barely let me get adjusted, greedily go through with the entire thing, and it hurts! I may as well fuck a goddamn piece of toast!”

Alfred’s jaw dropped.

“H-How dare you?”

“Just being honest, darling.”

“If--If you don’t like it, why don’t you ever say anything?! You always sound like it feels good!”

“I fake it,” Arthur snarled, “You couldn’t make me moan even if you tried. “

“Y-You’re lying…”

“Wish I was.” 

“Take it back!”

“Make me then, Alfred. Do something. Make me come for once.”

Oh that was the last straw. Alfred’s eyes darkened, narrowed in a fierce glare. His skin reddened and his nostrils flared. Arthur had done it now. The American stomped over to his boyfriend quickly, grabbing him roughly by the arm and pulling him forward. His other hand grabbed onto Arthur’s chin, making the troublesome Brit look directly into Alfred’s eyes. The look he received sent a shiver down Arthur’s spine.

“Oh, I’ll make you. I’ll fuck you ‘till you scream in pleasure. You’ll be so hoarse by morning you can barely manage to whimper my name when you beg for more. I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for the next three weeks. You’ll want nothing but my cock when I’m done with you. How does that sound, babe?”

“Mighty confident, are we?”

Arthur laughed, something he never should have done. Alfred only smirked, dragging the smaller man down the hall. Abruptly, he stopped in his steps and shoved Arthur right up against the wall, closing the space with his body. He shut the Englishman up quickly with a harsh kiss. Things got heated very fast and before Arthur knew it, he was being grinded against; Alfred’s callous fingers feeling up every inch of his body. It was hot. And Alfred was just as turned on as him if the bulge in those jeans against Arthur’s thigh said anything.

“Bedroom. Now.” Alfred growled against their lips. 

Arthur immediately obeyed, wrapping his thighs around Alfred’s waist as he was carried to the bedroom. The door shut closed with a kick and Arthur was thrown onto the mattress hard. The springs squeaked beneath him as he bounced, and soon his lover was right on top of him, looking at his body like a hungry wolf.

“Strip.”

Arthur was naked in about twenty seconds, eagerly awaiting his boyfriend’s next move. A rough Alfred turned him on way more than he’d ever like to admit and he was getting harder by the minute. Alfred threw his clothes off impatiently, abandoning them on the floor as well. The heat of his skin and the cold glare of his eyes sent Arthur over the edge. Alfred was completely serious, and by the looks of it, being very methodical.

“First, I’m going to make you want it.”

A twinge of arousal came over the Brit as he sat up, watching the taller man slide off the bed. He knew exactly what the American was up to when he pulled a large black box from the bedside drawer, their “toy box”, as Alfred liked to call it.

“You’re looking forward to this, aren’t you?” He smirked.

As much as Arthur wanted to agree, he was still angry and didn’t want to give the other satisfaction. He glared straight ahead, secretly growing more aroused as the familiar twang of metal pierced the air. Alfred walked back over to the bed, setting down two items onto the mattress. Arthur immediately recognized them as a bottle of lube and … their sounding rod. A dull throb pounded through the smaller man’s body.

“If you want foreplay, Artie, that’s what I’ll give ya. I’ll take my slow sweet time.”

Arthur’s breath hitched as rough hands grabbed a hold of his thighs, dragging him down the silk sheets until his ass was hanging off the mattress. Alfred snatched up the other’s legs, pressing them together and pushing them closer to Arthur’s chest.

“Use the safe word if it gets too intense.”

“What’s the-- ah!-- s-safe word?” Arthur asked raggedly, jolting when a slickened finger circled his entrance.

“Liberty.”

Arthur had no time to react when Alfred’s two fingers slipped into him. He cried out in surprise as the lubed digits began to work and stretch him to Alfred’s will. It was too soon for so much and it hurt, but strangely, Arthur found the pain all the more arousing. He felt hot all over. A moan escaped his lips as the American curled his fingers into a sensitive spot. His whole body throbbed, sensitive and yearning for the other’s touch. Slowly Alfred thrusted his fingers, rubbing lethargically against Arthur’s slick inner walls. 

“Alfred… oh god.” 

“Feel good, Arthur?”

“Nn…” 

With a smirk, Alfred removed his fingers, taking joy in the whimper Arthur let loose from the sudden emptiness. The blue-eyed male stared hungrily at the other’s flushed body, running his hands up and down the backs of Arthur’s thighs. 

“W-What happened to taking your time?” Arthur wheezed, face red and chest heaving in ragged breaths.

“Oh, I am,” Alfred grinned, “But I’m going to try something new.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow in confusion, scooting back as Alfred helped him back onto the bed. 

“Get up, Arthur.”

Arthur obeyed, watching in awe at this new side of Alfred he had never seen before. It was like a completely different person had took over, this one fixated on proving a point, hell-bent on making Arthur scream in ecstasy. It made the Englishman shiver in excitement. Looking absolutely evil, Alfred grabbed the sounding rod and the lube, taking a seat behind Arthur on the bed. Roughly, he was dragged backwards by the hips, until he was perched into Alfred’s lap. Curiously, he looked back, and was captured into an aggressive kiss, Alfred’s tongue making him see stars. Arthur kissed back, getting into it. Abruptly, the older blond let out a squeak as Alfred took a hold of his erection, pumping slowly. Arthur immediately fell limp, head leaning back into his lover’s chest. They caught their breath.

“Alright, remember to use the safe word if it’s too much.”

“O-Okay.”

Alfred stopped his actions to grab the sounding rod and lube. Carefully he slicked the rod up, and took Arthur’s cock in his other hand.

“Don’t move and try to relax.” He ordered.

“Y-Yes.”

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

Slowly, Alfred eased the rod smoothly into Arthur’s cock, stopping occasionally when Arthur whimpered and moaned. 

“A-Alfred!”

“How does it feel, Arthur?” Alfred smirked.

“H-Hot… Fuck, Alfred, more…” 

Arthur tensed as a pleasant burning spread throughout his body. It felt odd, almost like he really had to go to the bathroom, yet there was a slight pleasure. It all started to change when Alfred began to slightly, gently rock the rod back and forth. The Englishman breathed heavily, feeling a small pressure in his groin. 

“Alfred… oh god…”

His husband began to lick at his neck, biting and sucking at the juncture as Arthur turned into a wanton mess. After a minute or two, Arthur yelped loudly, startling both of them. The rod had hit the spot.

“Fuck! O-Oh god, Alfred! R-Right there…” 

Arthur nearly convulsed in Alfred’s lap, whining the honey-blond's name desperately, drawing out the syllables with every wave of euphoria. His nails sunk into the sides Alfred’s thighs, making the other grunt in pain and pleasure. 

“Alfred… Al-fred!” 

The tip of the rod hit the spot again, causing Arthur to yell out his husband’s name. It seemed like the only word he could remember, lost to euphoria at the man’s discretion. Alfred felt pleased with himself as Arthur writhed, all signs of the Brit’s anger and doubts of Alfred’s sexual performance long forgotten. Still, he had to be taught a lesson. After this, Arthur would never doubt his husband again. 

“Alfred, I-I’m cumming…” Arthur warned breathlessly, “I-I--”

“Not yet, sweetheart.” Alfred said with a sadistic smile.

“Al--”

Arthur wailed as the rod came to a stop, moaning weakly as it was pulled out gradually. He trembled in aftershocks, pangs of pleasure ghosting through his body as he leaned back against Alfred in exhaustion. The rod fell to the floor with a thud and Arthur closed his eyes, trying with hazed effort to catch his breath. Alfred turned him around in his arms and carried him to the head of the bed, laying him down on his back. Then he was right on top of him again, kissing him vigorously, hands groping him up once more.

“Tell me you want it, Arthur,” He growled, “Tell me you want it and I’ll fuck you til you see stars.”

Arthur keened, reaching up to wrap his arms around his husband’s neck. His thighs squeezed around Alfred’s waist causing the American to mutter out a string of swears.

“I want it, Alfred! F-Fuck me… F-Fuck me til I forget my name…” 

That was all that it took for the man to hastily grab the lube, losing his rationality as he slicked up his cock. Then he was inside Arthur, moaning softly as the slick suction of those inner walls sent a hotness shooting down his spine. He pulled Arthur closer, kissing him deeply as he began to thrust animalistically. The smaller blond cried out against their lips, raking his nails down Alfred’s back. The headboard rocked, banging harshly against the wall with every push and pull. The sound of skin slapping on slippery skin echoed in the bedroom. Arthur pulled away with a loud mewl, telling Alfred he had found the spot. He began to thrust harder, slamming into Arthur’s prostate with a ferocity so vicious it made the other weak in the knees and mind. All poor Artie could do was mindlessly wail and thrash in bliss.

“Oh, Alfred, yes… Yesss… oh god…”

“Alfred… f-fuck! G-I’m gonna cum!”

The American grunted, fucking his lover firmly into the mattress, panting for air between harsh kisses and gasps for air. Arthur clawed at his back, biting down harshly onto Alfred’s neck. It was enough to make Alfred hiss in pain, and in retaliation, he reached around to give his lover a slap on the ass.

“Alfred!”

Arthur gripped him harder, thighs tightening around Alfred like a boa constrictor. Alfred loved it, loved seeing how needy Arthur had become, how that smug little smirk had been wiped clean off his face and now, all the Brit could think about was Alfred’s fat, marvelous cock. The American was getting closer, but Arthur was already too far gone. He began to chant Alfred’s name, losing his mind to pleasure, writhing on the mattress.

“Oh god, yes… Alfred… Alfred… Al-fred… Allll-fred…”

The last scream was incomprehensible as Arthur reached his climax, convulsing as cum stained both of their stomachs. Arthur struggled for air, going totally limp. It took a couple seconds for him to come back to earth, and when he did he noticed Alfred, staring at him with the same hunger.

“Y-you’re still hard.”

“Mm… Let’s take of that.”

Quickly, he grabbed the lubricant, pouring some into his hands. Greedily he lathered thickly on the insides of Arthur’s thighs, tossing the bottle to the floor in reckless abandon. He grabbed Arthur’s legs, pulling them together and dragging them against his tan chest. He slipped his cock in between Arthur’s slicked up thighs and began to thrust, groaning in pleasure. 

“F-Fuck, Arthur…”

The end came soon for Alfred, and with a holler he came, semen spilling all over his lover. The sticky substance coated Arthur’s upper legs and hips, a stray drop on his cheek. The sight was so erotic, Alfred would’ve fucked Arthur all over if it hadn’t been for their exhaustion. He rolled over, pulling Arthur into his arms, anger and vengeance dissipated.

“T-That was… T-That was... “ Arthur struggled to find the words.

“Did you learn your lesson, Arthur? It’s not nice to insult someone so distastefully during an argument.” Alfred chucked.

“Y-Yes. I’m sorry… It was very mean of me to do that… I didn’t mean to hurt you that badly, love.”

“It’s alright, babe. We both get on each other’s nerves. But, you have to communicate with me about things like this. I want you to always feel good.”  
“I… I will. From now on…”

“Good. Now let’s get washed up. We both have scratches and bites to patch up too.”

“Agreed.”

“Love you, baby.”

“Love you too, Al.”

“Funny,” Alfred paused, “I can’t even remember what the argument was about.”

“Well,” Arthur smirked, “If getting in arguments makes you shag me so good, we might have to fight more often.”


	9. Against The Wall

“All alone, love?”

At first, Alfred couldn’t make out a single word the blond had said over the sound of booming speakers. The club was dark, and crowded, and especially loud. Strobing lights and cigarette smoke blurred his vision, making it hard to see clearly. Alfred never really liked big crowds, so he wasn’t surprised when he found himself sitting at the bar. A glass of jack and three shots later, he was pleasantly buzzed. That’s when he had felt a tap on his shoulder.

“What?”

“All alone?” The man repeated.

Alfred did a double take, blue eyes widening in surprise. The stranger smirked, pulling up the chair beside the confused American and taking a seat. He was a smaller man, probably in his early twenties and from the sound of his accent, Alfred guessed the man was British. To be truthful, Alfred found the stranger dreadfully attractive. There was just something drop dead sexy about the man. Perhaps it was how magnetic those green eyes glimmered, or the tight leather jacket and black leather pants. Oh man, could he stare at those long legs and thick thighs all day. The tongue piercing was icing on the sexually alluring cake.

“You aren’t from around here, are you, darlin’?” Alfred asked, signaling to the bartender for another round.

“London, England, born and raised, love. I assume you’re from the South?”

“Arlington, Texas, lived there ‘till i was 19. Moved here.”

“I didn’t know cowboys go to Seattle.” The Brit purred, stealing Alfred’s glass and taking a big sip.

Alfred got a nice view of that metal stud and felt his face starting to redden. Must’ve been the alcohol… He laughed, and stole back the glass, taking a sip as well.

“So cowboy, tell me something,” The blond put a hand on Alfred’s thigh, leaning in close, “What’s a big strong stud like yourself doing all alone in a place like this? You look awfully lonely.”

“Didn’t see anyone worth talking to,” Alfred whispered hotly, “That is… until you came in.”

The liquor was really kicking in about now, making Alfred about five times bolder and the hot piece of British ass cozying up to him was no help. His mind was gone, replaced by too much drink and sinful thoughts he couldn’t help but imagine as the Brit continued to seduce him. He decided right then and there he was going to hook up with this guy.

“Oh, really, love?” The green-eyed man smirked, “You know, I had a similar thought when I saw you over here. But it was just a little different.”

“Different?” Alfred asked, matching his company’s expression, “How so?”

“Mm… As soon as I saw you,” He leaned in so close, breath tickling Alfred’s neck, “You were the only person worth fucking.”

Alfred was silent, a wave of lust traveling through his body.

“So what do you say?” The stranger whispered, a hand shamelessly feeling Alfred’s half-hard cock through his jeans, “Fancy a shag, love?”

They were off their stools in seconds, Alfred pulling the Englishman in tow to the Men’s bathroom. He shut the door behind them and locked locked it, pleased to see no stalls. No people to worry about.

The Brit pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube from his pocket, then shimmied off his leather pants. Alfred trapped the blond against the wall by the door, eyes gleaming and predatory.

“The name’s Arthur, love. What’s yours?”

“Alfred,” Mr. Cowboy replied, “Feel free to scream it.”

“Well then, Alfred, let’s see if you can make me scream.”

“That a challenge, darlin’?”

Arthur smiled devilishly, then pulled Alfred’s head down for a kiss. Their lips met softly at first, until Arthur began to deepen the kiss, running his fingers over the honey-blond’s chest. Alfred couldn’t help but let his hands wander beneath th hem of boxers to the Brit’s plump rear as his tongue caressed the other’s. Alfred felt his knees grow weak as that piercing rubbed against his tongue. Arthur let out a small moan at the feeling, digging his fingers into the man’s hair as he was hoisted up against the wall, thighs wrapped around Alfred’s waist and held securely. The American’s tongue traveled away to Arthur’s neck. Sinfully those pearly whites nipped at the sensitive skin. A harsh bite caused a gasp to leave the Englishman’s lips, leaving a mark that would remain for a couple days.

“Fuck me already, you bloody tosser.” Arthur snapped, grinding his hips as best as he could to make Alfred whimper.

The American grabbed Arthur’s hips, stopping any movements with his strong grip. He smirked when the Brit glared.

“You Brits sure are pushy. Ya know, I could just leave you like this.” Alfred teased.

“Do that and I’ll throw you down on this floor and take you myself.” Arthur threatened.

Alfred laughed.

“You’re lucky you’re so damn hot, darlin.’ I like that you’re feisty.”

Arthur grumbled, focusing on marking up the other’s neck as the southerner felt him up ruthlessly. How could someone be so thick-headed and sexy at the same time? It pissed Arthur off. Yet he couldn’t help but snake his hands underneath the stranger’s thin red v-neck. The man looked way too good in that outfit of his, even if it was mundane; worn out and dark denim jacket, red shirt, tight jeans that fit just right, and brown cowboy boots. Arthur really liked what he saw. He nipped sharply at the man’s neck, impatient. He trailed his hand down to the bulge pressing against Alfred’s jeans.

“Fuck me.”

“That an order?” Alfred grinned.

“Yes. Now where are your manners, cowboy?” Arthur smirked, “How rude to leave me waiting. Do I have to fuck myself on that pretty cock of yours?”

“Mm, that’s a pretty picture, darlin,’ but I’d rather fuck you myself.”

They were at it in seconds, tearing at each other’s pants. Alfred didn’t bother taking off his jeans, unzipping them and pulling his cock out from his boxers. Arthur ogled at it for a second before hurriedly throwing his leather pants and thong (Alfred rather enjoyed the thong) across the room. Eagerly the Englishman lathered the American’s covered cock with lube in his hand.

“Christ, you’re huge, cowboy.” Arthur purred.

“Are you sure you can handle it, sugar?” Alfred asked smugly.

“Oh, I’ve ridden many stallions in my time, love.”

With a smirk Arthur stopped his actions, pulling Alfred close.

“Now hurry up!’

Alfred smirked and held Arthur against the wall. The Brit’s hands secured themselves around Alfred’s neck and those creamy thighs wrapped around Alfred’s waist.

“Shouldn’t you prepare yourself? It’ll hurt…”

“I don’t give a damn, hurry up and shag me!”

Alfred kissed the stranger harshly as he pushed himself in, taking care not to go to fast. They both moaned against each other’s lips, and Arthur pulled away.

“Bloody fuck!” He hissed, squeezing Alfred hard with those thighs.

The cowboy whimpered in pleasure as he was engulfed in a tight, slick heat. It had been quite some time since he had gotten laid.

“I warned you.” He laughed.

“Shut up, you dolt. It’s because you’re so goddamn huge! I won’t be able to sit right for a week.”

“That’s alright, you can just sit on my lap for the rest of the week.” Alfred grinned.

“In your dreams, Texas.” Arthur panted, “Less talking… more fucking.”

Alfred took the advice, beginning to slowly thrust into the Brit. He couldn’t help but let a few sounds fall from his lips. It felt way too good.

“Ah… fuck…”

Alfred watched the Brit crumble in his hold, head falling back as he hissed and moaned with each move of their hips.

“You alright?” He panted.

“F-Faster,” Arthur gasped. “Fuck me harder!”

Alfred obeyed, paying no mind to Arthur’s yelp of surprise as he hoisted those thick thighs higher on his arms. The smaller man cried with every harsh thrust, bouncing up and down. His back slammed hard into the wall with each move of Alfred’s hips.

“Fuck! Like that… yeah…” Arthur moaned.

The punk ran a hand through Alfred’s hair and after much tugging and pulling, kissed Alfred deeply, attacking him with a wicked tongue. Alfred mewled at the sensation of that metal stud caressing the inside of his mouth.  
“A-Alfred!” Arthur exclaimed as the American thrusted harshly again.

Alfred could see that he had found Arthur’s prostate and continued to ram the other against the wall, their loud fucking and commotion causing a bottle of soap to bounce off the sink. There was a knock at the door but both men didn’t care.

“G-God… Don’t stop! Ah…”

“Ya like the that baby? Tell me you like it.” Alfred teased.

“I like it… Ah, f-fuck!”

“Just like that, moan for me.”

“Ah… Ah! Oh god… I-I’m gonna come…”

Alfred mewled, nipping at Arthur’s neck again as he felt his own climax approaching rapidly. His hand snaked down to stroke Arthur’s hard cock. The other cried out. Arthur couldn’t take it, the pleasure too great. Alfred groaned as the Englishman began to chant his name with every strike of Alfred’s thick cock into the spot that made him see stars.

“Alfred… Alfred… Alfred! … Alfred!”

Loudly Arthur reached his climax, painting both of their shirts with come. His thighs had a tight grip around Alfred as the man thrusted a few more times until he came as well. They both held onto each other for a minute or so, trying to catch their breath.

“Fuck… That was…”

“Great.” Arthur panted.

A smirk greeted Alfred’s blue eyes. Arthur slowly untangled himself and leaned against the wall, his legs far too weak to move yet. Then he looked down at their clothes.

“Bloody fuck. We made a mess…”

Alfred’s response was a kiss to Arthur’s jaw.

“Yeah,” he said softly, “Let me clean you up.”

Arthur found the man’s gentle demeanor strange as he watched him wet some paper towels. Normally after he hooked up with a guy, they would be cold after sex, run off like nothing ever happened. But here Alfred was, cleaning off his legs with a smile. It made the Brit blush.

“Looks like I can’t really do anything about the stains on our shirts…” Alfred mumbled.

“How about you take me home and wash them then?” Arthur smirked.

“Mm… Good idea. You think you can handle a couple more rounds?” Alfred quipped back, matching that devious smirk.

“Oh, I think I can. But I’ve always wanted to ride a cowboy.”

“I think that can be arranged, darlin’, what do ya say?”

“My place or yours?”

“Mine is closer.”

Alfred zipped up his jeans and waited for Arthur to get dressed. Luckily his leather jacket helped hide any stains. The walked out of the bathroom hand in hand, passing a girl who looked like she had seen a ghost. They walked quickly through the club and out to the street. The whole way to the cowboy’s apartment, Arthur couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Alfred didn’t seem to mind.


	10. Birthday Boy

“Happy Birthday, America.”

The words were spoken softly, lustfully in a sultry purr that made Alfred spin around. Immediately he regretted doing so because he felt weak in the knees and all of the blood in his body rushed south. He nearly fell over.

“I have your present. Don’t you want to open it?”

Sweet mother of liberty. Arthur was standing right there, posing in the doorway to the living room looking like the sexiest Englishman Alfred had ever seen. He was wearing Alfred’s bomber jacket, the item three sizes too big on Arthur’s frame. Slowly he unzipped it, revealing a bright blue lingerie set, lace with white ribbons and a matching blue thong that made Alfred see stars.Those fluorescent green eyes looked at him with raw desire. Those long, long legs in lace stockings, a matching garter belt… That creamy torso in a frilly corset...

“Alfred, don’t you want your gift?” Arthur teased in a sing-song voice.

With a smirk he watched his lover’s face redden.

“Fuck, Arthur,” Alfred wheezed, “What--”

Arthur waltzed into the living room, strutting his stuff as he moved directly in front of the birthday boy on the leather couch.

“Alfred, darling, come open your presents. Then I promise you can eat cake.”

“Yes, Artie.”

The American had always been a sucker for that voice and pouty lip. He found himself, quite happily, being led into a dim hall, lit by rose-scented candles. He was pushed into the bedroom which was illuminated by candle light as well.

“Get on the bed, love. Undress fully and I’ll be right back.”

Moments later, Arthur returned, carrying a couple items in his arms that he placed neatly on the bed. He took a moment to admire Alfred’s body, then smiled.

“This is the greatest present ever,” Alfred smirked as Arthur climbed ontop of him in bed, “God, you look so hot.”

“Mm… It’s my pleasure, love. Now, lay back and let me take care of everything, hm?”

“Fuck, hell yes…” Alfred cheered.

Arthur straddled his hips and softly brushed unruly hair away from Alfred’s face. With a wicked grin he reached over and grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup. Alfred brightened. He took a deep breath as Arthur began to pour it in between his thighs. It was deliciously cold. The whip cream came next. When it was all done Alfred looked like a sunday and both of them laughed.

“Now you have to eat me.” Alfred smirked.

“If that’s what my birthday boy wants,” Arthur purred.

He sunk down and after a sultry glance, Arthur took the length in his mouth, licking and sucking at the sugary cock so sweet on his tongue. Alfred moaned loudly.

“Arthurrrr….”

The Englishman was throttled by his lover’s pleasure. He stroked what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, smearing chocolate and whipped cream on his fingers. Alfred clenched his hands into the sheets rocking his hips into Arthur’s mouth, moaning with each stroke of Arthur’s tongue on the head of his cock. It was hot and wet and Alfred was in heaven, the feeling making him throw back his head into the pillows. Arthur let him take control. Alfred grabbed Arthur’s hair, thrusting more harshly, fucking his boyfriend’s hot mouth. It was too much and they both knew Alfred would not last long.

“Arthur… Arthur… Fuck, Arthur! Arthur…”

The Englishman had a marvelous idea on the spur of the moment. He began to hum as best as he could.

Haffy birrrday to you…

“Oh fuck! Arthur, I’m close…”

Haffy birrday..to..you..

“Arthur! Arthur… Arthur!” Alfred wailed, hips bucking harshly.

Arthur gagged but quickly recovered as his boyfriend continued to face fuck him. Alfred was lost to pleasure rocking quickly, pulling and tugging and swearing--

Haffy birrday dear Alfred…

“Ahhh… Ahhhh… Ah! Ahhhhh….”

Haffy birrday to you…

“Fuck… Arthur!”

Alfred came harshly, body spasming as he cried out his lover’s name. Arthur swallowed, noting the taste wasn’t so bad mixed with sugary things. He released Alfred from his mouth and wiped his chin. Alfred pulled him down and wrapped his arms around him.

“Holy fuck that was hot.”

“Did you enjoy your present, darling?”

“Best. Birthday. Ever.”

Arthur laughed.

“You still have a few more gifts to open.”

“Best. Birthday. Ever.” Alfred repeated with a dopey smile.


	11. Love Me Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred gets emotional and cries after sex. 
> 
> Idea from a wonderful au submission on tumblr!

Their both gasping as Alfred slides in again, their bodies joined and intertwined as one. Arthur pulls his husband closer, the cold metal of his ring sending chills down Alfred’s back. They’ve been waiting an eternity for this, and finally they can can become  
one, body, mind and soul.

Alfred holds on to Arthur with everything he’s got and he starts to thrust in slowly. They moan and hum and Arthur is wrapping his legs around Alfred’s back tight. It’s not about sex, it’s about love and there’s no fear and as Alfred strokes that sensitive spot that makes Arthur cry out in pleasure, Alfred feels his heart thump harder in his chest. He thrusts a little faster and moans when Arthur squeezes him.

“A-Ahh… Ahhh… Alfred, ahh… Alfred!”

“Arthur… S-Sweetheart, d-does it feel good?” Alfred asks, gasping in pleasure.

“Y-Yes, oh, love…”

Arthur thrusts down with Alfred as they both groan, gasping in air.

“Arthur, I-I’m close…” Alfred warns.

“Ahh! C-come for me, darling, you can come…”

Alfred hitches his newly wed husbands thighs up on his shoulders and leans down. He kisses him adoringly, swallowing their cries. And then before he knows it they’re both coming hard, screaming each other’s names.

Alfred collapses on top of Arthur, catching his breath and silently they lay aftermath of ecstasy. It’s quiet for a long while and Arthur feels a wetness in the crook of his neck.

“Alfred?”

Alfred is holding Arthur tight, face buried in the crook of his husband’s neck. Arthur knows something is wrong.

“Alfred, love, are you okay? Dearest, you’re crying… Oh no, Alfred, love it’s okay!” He hugs him back, “Please tell me what’s wrong, love.”

Alfred sniffles and moves to look at Arthur with wet eyes.

“I-I love so you so fucking much, Artie. I do. I love you. I don’t know what I’d do without you…”

Arthur smiles warmly and tries to wipe away the tears but he finds himself crying too. He holds onto Alfred as tight as he can and kisses him with all his might.

“I don’t think you’ll ever know… Just how much you own my heart, Alfred. I love you.”

They cuddled the rest of the night, crying and smiling and kissing. Alfred was always emotional after sex, but Arthur loved it and he loved his husband even more.


	12. Not So Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Arthur are porn stars who do porn as a couple and are a couple in real life too.

“Filming in 3… 2… 1…”

The lights flip on and the couple smile at each other. They know that it’s the same procedure: stick to the script, ignore the cameras, then fuck and go home. It’s embarrassing but they don’t care anymore. They are safe in each other’s arms and the world is shut out. Now all Alfred does is stare down at his lover in lust and love.

Arthur smirked wickedly as he pulled his husband down onto the mattress. The American held himself up, leaning on his arms to get close to his lover’s face. The Englishman purred beneath him, green eyes burning with a teasing lustfulness. The scene starts and both men immerse themselves in the role.

“You know, I’ve been quite… naughty while you were at work, darling. I think you might have to punish me.” Arthur says, voice dripping with lust.

“You’re a naughty boy, aren’t you? Tell me what you did.” Alfred replies huskily, sitting up to strip off his jacket.

“I got lonely…” Arthur feigns innocence, “And it was hot so I took off my clothes. But then I got bored and took out my toys.”

The smaller blond puffs out his lip, pouting as he spreads his legs on both sides of Alfred, giving the man a great view of his leaking cock and pink thigh-highs. Alfred unbuttons his shirt and licks his lips.

“And did those toys satisfy you?”

“No…” Arthur says, looking like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar.

“And why not, pumpkin?”

“Because no toy can fill me like daddy’s cock.” Arthur purrs.

Alfred is very satisfied with that answer. Arthur smirks.

“Turn over and let daddy punish you.”

“Ah, please daddy! I’ve been a bad boy.” Arthur says as he turns over and sticks up his ass with a needy whine.

Alfred runs his hands down the backs of Arthur’s thighs, snapping the bands of his thigh-highs in place to make him gasp. He moves his hands up to grope at that perfectly round ass.

“Tell daddy you’re sorry.” Alfred orders and brings his hand down hard.

Arthur cries out a startled whimper, pleasure shooting up his spine. “I didn’t mean to, daddy, I’m sorry. I missed daddy’s cock and I misbehaved.”

Alfred chuckles and leans down to kiss the sore skin.

“There, there. Daddy knows, honey. Do you want daddy’s dick? Tell me how much you want it.”

Arthur moans and clutches at the sheets.

“Please give me your cock, daddy. I want it so bad. I’m horny daddy, please! I waited so patiently for you all day!”

Alfred rubs Arthur’s thighs.

“Only… because you asked so nicely.”

After he undresses, Alfred grabs the lube off the dresser and pours some out. He warms it up in his hands and Arthur sits up.

“How do you want me?” He asks eagerly.

“Ride me.” Alfred says, slicking up his cock as he lays on his back.

He moans a bit and Arthur is already sitting on his lap.

“Can I ride daddy’s cock yet?”  
He asked eagerly.

“Go ahead baby, scream for daddy.”

And then Arthur is sliding onto Alfred’s cock, already loose from his earlier play. He moans loudly as the fat head of his husband’s dick rubs against his prostate

“Oh, god….. Alfred!”

The American gasps when Arthur starts to move, slowly grinding down against him. It feels like heaven, the hot grip of Arthur’s walls taking him in.

“Daddy! Oh…” He gasps, moving his hips and torso in a wave-like motion.

“Fuck! Baby, that feels so good…” Alfred praises, pulling down his lover hard.

Both are holding on to each other with everything they have, pushing and pulling and gasping and moaning and just when Arthur thinks it’s getting very good Alfred stops him and flips them over. He’s on top of Arthur and he looks into his eyes as he starts to thrust again, this time hitting deeper and Arthur yelps.

“Daddy! Oh! Daddy, so deep… Ah.. Ahhh…”

Alfred grits his teeth and looks at those pretty thigh-highland that succulent ass and groans. He looks down at his husband lost in pleasure and gets lost himself. Arthur is making him feel this way Arthur, Arthur, Arthur… He leans down and kisses the Brit, slowly compared to their frantic love making and it’s so romantic and meaningful Arthur is shocked. He moans against his lips, kissing back with just as much passion. He breaks their contact to let out a scream.

“AH! A-Alfred!” And Alfred knows he’s found the spot that feels really good so he continues to thrust roughly into his love.

“That feel good baby? You gonna come?” Alfred asks and he’s stroking Arthur’s throbbing cock.

Alfred is just about to come himself.

“A-Alfred… Alfred… Daddy, I’m-I’m coming! I’m coming!”

“M-Me too!”

And with one last scream of ecstasy, Arthur reaches his climax, Alfred not long after. They fall onto the mattress, panting and gasping for air. When Alfred finally recovers he rolls over and scoops Arthur into his arms to cuddle him. The Brit hugs back weakly.

“I love you, Arthur.” Alfred mumbles.“

"I love you too,” Arthur mumbles, “but god, that was some great sex. I should call you daddy more often it gets you riled up.”

They both laugh and give each other a chaste kiss—

“CUT! That’s a wrap. Good job, guys. I think that’s all for today!”

Both of them are back to reality and lay in the bed for a while while the set and crew clears. When they are all recovered, Alfred covers Arthur up with his robe and then puts on the spare. Quietly they kiss again.

“You did a great job today, sweetheart.” Alfred whispers, “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, love. You were splendid. It felt amazing.” Arthur kisses his cheek.

“I’m glad you felt good. It felt good for me too. Now, let me carry you to the dressing room, you’ve had a long day. And then when we get home we’ll take a nice hot bath and I’ll make you that soup you like. Sound good?” Alfred dotes.

Arthur smiles wide and lets Alfred carry him bridal style through the studio.

“Oh, love, only you could make doing a porno feel not so dirty…”


	13. Toxicity (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is captivated by a man at the club and gets much more than he bargained for that night.

There was something sinister in the way the American moved, drawing Arthur closer on the dance floor. The Englishman couldn’t get enough, green eyes watching those hips like a hawk as the man danced to the beat of a party anthem the Brit would never forget. Arthur had to have him. There was just something magnetic in the gleam of those sky blue eyes that sent his heart clattering, and try as he might he could not get the stranger off his mind. So, with all the confidence he could muster the punk drifted away from his seat at the bar and walked up to him. The stranger welcomed him with a dashing grin as he moved his body in ways that made Arthur go stupid for a second. Quickly enough, the punk gained his composure. 

"No one to dance with, love?“

The stranger shared a small smile, leaning close to Arthur to speak over the booming speakers. 

“You wanna change that?”

“Perhaps.”

“Then how about we skip the intro and cut to the part where I fuck you into a mattress.”

Arthur could barely believe the forwardness. His heart pounded.

“A-And what makes you think I’d let you fuck me?”

“Oh, Honey, I could tell from the way you’ve been staring at me all night that fucking you was exactly what you wanted from me.” The stranger grinned, blue eyes shining something primal. 

Before Arthur could respond however, the dashing man was already turning on his heel.

“Take a shot of something strong, and when you’re ready, knock three times on the bathroom door. You’re gonna need it, because I plan on showing you just how fun clubbing can be.”

And in the blink of an eye, he was gone, and Arthur was left trying to remember how to breathe. With wobbly legs he went to the bar.

“Bartender, give me a shot of vodka.”

Oh, this night was just getting better…


End file.
